


Hollowed Out Shell (Or, Emma’s losing pieces of herself and Regina’s probably the only one who can put them back together.)

by aybay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Oneshot, Protective!Regina, mentions of abusive CS, swan mills family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aybay/pseuds/aybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course I’m going to save you, Emma. That’s what we do for each other.” </p><p>-</p><p>Emma shows up at the mayoral mansion after leaving Henry there without explanation and no promise of return. Before her mind can tell her mouth not to, she's told her the words haunting her mind, floating around in there and refusing to leave, "He won't go." </p><p>An angsty and eventually fluffy oneshot exploring matching hurt, mutual comfort, and prolonged physical contact between two pulled together by an inevitable force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollowed Out Shell (Or, Emma’s losing pieces of herself and Regina’s probably the only one who can put them back together.)

**Author's Note:**

> This plot revolves almost entirely on emotional and psychological abuse. It’s only referenced, never shown. Though not a Hook-friendly work, he's also only referenced, never shown.  
> Un-beta’d, the only thing I own are my mistakes.

**Are you going to stand at the door all day, or do you plan on knocking sometime soon?**

The ping of a text shakes Emma from her thoughts as her knuckles hover just above the wood of the door. It takes her brain a few more moments than usual to interpret the message, long enough for another to come through.

**Don’t bother knocking, just come in. I’m in the study.**

Slim fingers run through blonde tresses as Emma forces the breath she’s been holding out in a sigh. Those same fingers grip the cool metal of the doorknob as she slowly makes her way into the large home.

A large clock on the wall ticks, filling the space of the otherwise silent foyer. Emma walks through the vaguely familiar hallways of the mayoral mansion. The door to the Regina’s study is open, and she shyly peeks her head in.

“Good afternoon, Sheriff. To what to I owe the pleasure?” the normally so-composed mayor has her socked feet tucked under her and a hand holding a glass of cider, not her first for the day, the blonde assumes, though there’s no evidence the brunette is intoxicated.

“Yeah, I just wanted to bring these by. They’re the kids. He left them at my place and I figured he might need them before- I figured he might need them.” Emma drops the hamper of laundry she’d been carrying and fakes a small smile. When Regina’s stare cuts right through her, she drops her head, averting the gaze.

“Emma,” the brunette’s voice is soft, holding none of the hard edges it so often does, “you don’t have to do this. This doesn’t have to happen. You know that, right?”

Emma’s throat begins to ache, holding back tears that have been threatening to spill for days. “Yeah,” her voice is tight and quiet, “yeah, it really does.”

When she turns to leave, a body is behind her nearly instantly, a warm hand resting against her bicep. Suddenly, those tears, the ones she’s held on to for so long, begin to slide down her cheek, and are cool by the time they reach her neck.

As her body begins to give out, from exhaustion, from the overwhelming emotion, from giving up, Regina’s around her front and holding her up. She feels one hand on her back, rubbing slow circles, and another wiping away the quick tears. She’s been choking back a sob, but at Regina’s soothing noises, she lets it go and her body is no longer being supported by her at all.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” soft mumblings into her ear begin to calm her and her breath shudders as she takes in normal breaths, “Emma, it’s okay.”

By the time she’s breathing evenly, Regina has brought her to the couch and the tears running down her cheeks have slowed. Her head is still in her hands when she hears the brunette beside her adjusting her position. Finally looking up into brown eyes, she sees nothing but concern. Concern and  _ what else is that? _

“Regina-“ Emma’s voice is thick from emotion and cracks on the name, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I came here like this. I- I shouldn’t be bothering you.”

“Emma.” That warm hand is on her again, this time wrapped around her wrist, holding her in place. Of course Regina knew she was about to run. Of fucking course she did. “Emma, look at me.” A finger is underneath her chin, lifting her head to look at the brunette. “Do I look bothered to you?”

“I guess not.” Her voice is nearly a whisper as she maintains the mayor’s eye contact.

“I would not have invited you in had I anticipated being bothered by your presence, Ms. Swan.” The formal title, generally used to distance the blonde, this time assured her of the sincerity behind Regina’s words.

Emma nodded her head, the movement inhibited by the finger still holding her head up.

“Now. Are you going to tell me what’s going on or are we going to continue pretending this is all normal?”

Emma takes in a sharp breath and scoots a few inches away from the body so close to hers. At Regina’s increased pressure on her wrist, she assures the older woman that she just needs a bit of space to think. “I’m not running. I promise. Scooting only.”

A small smile appears on Regina’s face. “Very well, dear.”

Emma’s hands move back to rub her face, but she pulls them down to rest under her chin. Her eyes focus on the pictures of Regina and Henry along the mantle and her voice is distant as she begins, “I just- I gave up Henry to give him a good life. Someone who could take care of him better than I could, y’know? And you did. Regina, you took such good care of him.” A green gaze moves to hold eye contact with the brunette, a silent thank you that words aren’t enough for. “Better than I could ever have done.”

“You’ve done fairly well the last few years, Emma, hard as that is for me to admit sometimes. It may have been 10 years later, but you’ve become a mother.”

“Yeah, I might have believed that a year ago.” Her fingers pick at an invisible thread in the pillow beside her before she continues, “When Henry and I came back from New York I really felt like I was doing something right. Sure, I was still getting a lot wrong, but for a while there, I felt like I was really his mom. But, Regina, I-“ her breath is shaky and her voice beginning to tremble, “I put my family - our son - through hell- literal Hell, for a toxic relationship. I’ve let him watch as- I just think it’s better for Henry if I don’t see him for a little while.”

Her head is back in her hands and blonde roots are straining against her scalp because she needs to grip something.

“I’m not me, Regina.” Her voice is barely above a whisper as her head turns to look into Regina’s face, searching for something there, something to make her feel less empty. “This isn’t me.” Her eyes drop down to focus on the brunette’s hands, folded neatly in her lap. Something in the blonde tells her it’s taking everything in the older woman not to reach out to comfort her.

Tentatively, she brings one of her hands to rest atop them. “I know I should have done better. Figured something else out. Been a mother. Been there. But, Regina, I can’t take care of Henry when I can’t even take care of myself. He- He deserves more than that.”

A short silence filled the space between the two women before Regina had had enough. “Emma. You deserve more than that. Did he- I mean, did Hoo- has he ever?“ she doesn’t need to finish the question for Emma to understand.

“No. No it was never- no. It wasn’t like that.” The blonde continued shaking her head, even after the words were finished. If she does it long enough, maybe it’ll be less real, hurt a little less. “I just, he just, I don’t know how to explain it. I can’t give you one example, I guess, it was just- it’s all of it put together.”

A fire raged behind Regina’s eyes, her jaw clenched and hands tense under Emma’s. Despite the emotion building inside her, her voice came out calm, “It’s good you let him go. I- In some way, I guess, I know how that feels. For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you for kicking him out.”

Emma’s head dropped quickly, too quickly.

“Emma?” the rage had reached Regina’s voice as she recognized the blonde’s tell. “Emma, where the hell is that pirate right now?”

Her voice was so small and so quiet the brunette could hardly hear her.

“Emma? Look at me.” A hand was underneath her chin again, “Where the fuck is he?”

This time there was no mistaking the blonde’s words, “He won’t go.”

“Do not leave this house until I get back, okay? Please- just- please stay here.”

Brown eyes met green. As soon as Emma’s head moved to nod, Regina was gone in a cloud of purple.

-

Emma’s eyes blinked slowly, squeezing them tight to adjust to the light around her. She wasn’t entirely sure where she was, but she was comfortable and warm. She felt safe. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d awoken feeling safe.

Slowly, she began to take in her surroundings. The soft fabric against her arms and feet felt luxurious, far more expensive than anything she’s ever woken up to. The wall she’s facing is a warm beige, subtly comfortable. She rolls her body over to take in the rest of the room and finally sees that she’s not alone.

Regina’s knees are to her chest, head resting on her folded arms. Her eyes look tired as they search the blonde’s face.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms. Swan.” Regina unfolded her body and planted her feet back on the ground before continuing, “I didn’t want your back to suffer permanent damage, so I, how is it you put it,  _ poofed _ you up here.”

“Your couch is more comfortable than any bed I slept on before the age of 23, Regina.” The blonde gives a small eye roll, but the smile on her face gives her away, “But thanks.”

Despite the warmth and how well rested she feels, the blonde feels strange as her brain starts to fully wake up. The kind of prolonged grogginess that happens after a good, long cry- oh.

Regina watches as the blonde comes to realization.

“What did you-“ the blonde hears her own accusatory tone, and softly begins again, “Regina-“

“Relax, Ms. Swan. No irreparable damage was done, despite my wishes.” Regina’s guard wasn’t fully up, but she was definitely less forthcoming than their previous encounter.

Not fully knowing how to respond, the blonde silently nodded, swallowing hard to give her mouth something to do.

“Whenever you wish, you may go home. That fu-“ Regina took a deep breath before continuing, gentler this time, “he’s gone, Emma. And if he knows what’s good for him, if he has any sense left in him at all, he won’t be back.” The guard was back down and Regina’s expression said more than even the eloquent brunette could articulate.

“Regina, I- thank you. You didn-“

“Yes I did,” the older woman cut her off. “Emma, someone had to. Someone should have seen you suffocating, withering away, slowly being hollowed out sooner. You’re a shell of who you once were, and not because ‘your walls are down’ or some such nonsense. Just as you said, you couldn’t take care of yourself.”

Regina is far from finished, the blonde can tell, but she pauses to move toward Emma. She gestures to a spot near the blonde seeking permission to enter Emma’s space. She nods.

“Emma, I don’t need to know the details of anything. That’s not important, not anymore. But you have to know that it’s not okay to feel unsafe in your own house. I don’t want to cross a boundary here or make assumptions, but I’m not sure you’ve ever known that. It isn’t your fault…” the brunette trails off and lowers her head, silently admitting her hand in Emma’s upbringing. It’s only when Emma moves her hand to rest on the brunette’s knee that she looks back up.

“It’s not yours, either, Regina.” The blonde assures her.

The small, tight smile Regina gives says she feels otherwise, but she continues on anyway.

“Right, well, a relationship shouldn’t frighten you. Not in that way, anyway. Not in a way that makes you feel unsafe.” Her voice is smaller as she finishes, “Not in a way that makes you desperate to escape.”

Suddenly it hits Emma straight in the gut and tears are once again in her eyes. The next thing she knows, her arms are holding Regina as silent tears fall from both of them.

“You saved me because no one ever saved you.” It isn’t a question but Regina answers anyway with one solid nod against Emma’s shoulder. Regina’s confirmation makes the knot in her stomach twist in a few more knots, so she clutches the woman in her arms even tighter.

Her voice is practically hoarse as she manages a choked out, “Thank you.”

-

Emma has no idea how long they remain that way, holding onto each other. She has no idea how many times she’s thanked Regina; just knows it’ll never be enough. She has no idea how many times Regina has assured her that she didn’t need thanks because,  _ “Of course I’m going to save you, Emma. That’s what we do for each other.” _

The words ring in Emma’s mind, racing through as she filters each piece of Regina’s admission to understand its depth.

By the time they’ve let go and are simply sitting side by side, a comfortable silence has come over them. Sometimes a hand touches a hand or legs rest against legs. Sometimes Emma’s head rests against Regina’s shoulder or Regina’s against Emma’s leg. Sometimes they don’t touch at all.

When their bodies have slowed from the adrenaline of heavy emotion, Emma lets herself fall back against the mattress. She’s lying horizontally and Regina remains sitting with perfect posture, staring at nothing.

“Hey,” Emma brings the brunette’s attention back to the present. “Where’d you go?”

Emma’s head is cocked to side as she asks the question, and Regina chuckles.

“No where, dear. I’m right here.”

“Do you- I mean…” Emma sighs as she works to get her request out. “Do you maybe wanna lay down? You don’t have to, I just- I mean, it’s your bed. You can. If you want to.” Emma rolls her head to face the wall, effectively shutting up her babbling. She feels the bed shift and a weight against her stomach. Looking down, she’s met with silky, brown hair spread out against her torso.

They haven’t really talked about this, touching each other. It’s new. Reassuring arm squeezes, occasional hands brushing against each other, those have always been around, at least since they stopped trying to kill each other, but this. This isn’t even in the same realm. Their bodies hadn’t ever been in continued contact for more than a few seconds before Emma’s earlier breakdown, so this, Regina’s head resting against her stomach, yeah, this is definitely new.

Emma’s never really been conscious of her breathing before, not since she was little and distracted herself by watching its consistent rising and falling sometimes before sleep. But now, she’s breathing as lightly as possible so that the brunette doesn’t feel the need to move. She’s tense as she holds her body as still as possible. She hopes Regina doesn’t notice, wonders what the woman would say if she did.

“You can breathe, Ms. Swan. I’m fully aware how respiration works and understood what would happen when I chose to rest my head above your diaphragm.”

So that’s what she would say. Before Emma could breathe fully, though, her stomach chose to do something even more stupid and communicate the fact that Emma hadn’t eaten in several hours. She felt Regina’s giggle-  _ oh my god, Regina Mills giggles-  _ against her body before the contact is gone completely. She holds back the noise in the back of her throat at the loss of warmth.

“When did you last eat, dear?” Regina’s face is warm, but there’s a hint of annoyance in her tone.

“Uh, what time is it? I guess I haven’t eaten since last night? This morning? Not really sure. It’s been awhile, I guess.”

Regina’s sigh communicates her disapproval. Emma watches her face go from annoyed, to concerned, to understanding in a matter of a few seconds.

“What are you thinking, now?” Emma props herself up to sit beside the brunette.

“Hmm,” a contemplative noise comes from Regina’s throat, before she clears it and answers, “just that I’m glad you’re here.” Emma’s surprised at the honesty of the answer. When she doesn’t know what to say, Regina continues, “I’m glad you’ve trusted me enough to take care of you. You said earlier you couldn’t do it yourself and I-“ she looks down at her hands in consideration before continuing, “And I- I don’t- I-“

Emma grabs the hand resting in Regina’s lap, attempting to offer her some comfort. “I’m glad I’m here, too. And, while I certainly have no expectation for you to do so, and while I might struggle with it, I can try to let you take care of me… help me. I can do that.” This time it’s Emma’s hand that lifts Regina’s chin.

“I’m not good at this. Having a healthy relationship, even if it’s a friendship,” Emma quickly adds the last part, not wanting to define anything for the two of them just yet, “but I recognize that I need to try. And if you’re willing- if you want- if that’s something you want to try, then I can do that. I can do that for you.”

She smiles as Regina nods.

“Okay.” The one word is punctuated by another grumble of her protesting stomach, demanding attention.

Regina giggles again and Emma’s pretty sure it’s the only sound she’ll ever need.

“Let’s get a start on this taking care business. I have some leftovers in the fridge if you-“

Emma is sliding out of the bed before Regina can even finish.

-

It’s kind of unfair to the rest of the world that Regina’s reheated lasagna is still the best thing Emma’s ever put in her mouth. She moans her approval around a huge bite as Regina shakes her head.

“The food isn’t going anywhere, dear,” when the words come out of her mouth, Emma sees a few emotions pass across Regina’s face before the brunette looks down at her own pasta.

“Hey, where’d you go this time?” Emma sets her fork down to regard the woman across from her.

“Sometimes I say things without thinking them through. Granted, not to many, but my filter seems to have disappeared around you, dear.” Regina gives a small smile, and though she’s looking at the blonde, her eyes are distant.

Emma considers what Regina had said and realization hits her. “You think it was insensitive to joke about my food being taken away because of my time in the foster system.”

Regina nods silently, an apology written all across her face.

“Regina, I have many,  _ many  _ scars from my childhood. And, yeah, some of my eating habits might have stemmed from my time there, but this? Stuffing my face right now? That’s because I haven’t eaten in 24 hours, and even more so because you make the best fucking lasagna I’ve ever tasted.” Emma grins through another large bite of the meal in front of her.

Regina smiles, an actual smile this time, one where her eyes light up, at least before she rolls them at the blonde’s table manners.

“And, hey,” Emma waits until Regina’s focused back on her, “the next time you think you’ve insulted me or said something insensitive about my past, ask me. I don’t mind. Yeah?”

Regina considers the blonde’s words for a moment and nods her head, “I think I can do that.”

-

It’s growing dark by the time their plates are cleared and Emma and Regina have found their way back to the study.

Emma feels eyes on her as she turns to the brunette on the other side of the couch.

When the blonde’s eyes lock with Regina’s, she takes a quick breath before broaching the topic Emma’s been avoiding all day, “Henry will be home soon.”

The blonde looks down at the coffee table and nods. Her mind rushes to several places at once before Regina’s voice cuts through her thoughts.

“Hey, remember when you wanted to know where my mind went? The same goes for you.” Regina points to the blonde with a tilt of her head. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I-I feel like- like I’m not sure how to be Henry’s mom.” When Regina’s mouth opens, the blonde shakes her head to cut her off, “Wait, just- I don’t know how to be Henry’s mom, I mean, at least not on my own, but-“ she searches for the right words, but they don’t come.

“Emma, you’ve never had to be Henry’s mom on your own. You never will, either. I won’t let you.” Regina teases the last four words and Emma smiles.

When she looks down, deep in thought again, Regina clears her throat.

“Sorry, I just, sometimes I need to think before I speak, especially around the woman who claims idiocy runs in my genes,” Emma smiles when Regina doesn’t refute the claim. “Earlier you said I could go home whenever I wanted.”

Regina nodded slowly, looking unsure as to what the blonde was trying to say.

“I- Well, I’m done crying about it, at least for today, but Regina, I don’t-“ the blonde’s sigh is more of a shudder and Regina inches closer to her, “I don’t have good memories there. I’m not- I’m not comfortable- I don’t want to go back there.”

Strong, lean arms are suddenly around her, holding her tight, and she lets one tear roll down her cheek.

“You never have to go back there, Emma. Not ever.”

Emma sighs in relief, but her eyes still wander, lost and searching for an answer.

“Emma? Come back to me.”

“Regina, we- I mean, for fuck’s sake, today was the first time we’ve hugged.  I don’t- I can’t expect you to open your home to me like this. I can’t- I don’t know if-“ she paused and this time Regina let her, not saying a word as the blonde thought over what she wanted to say. “You’ve done so much for me. More than I can ever- you’ve done so much. But this isn’t-“ she shakes her head, not knowing how to finish.

“In that case, I suppose it’s convenient that you’re not asking me to do this. I’m offering. As far as the speed of this goes, if it helps you feel comfortable, if it’s what you want, you can have your pick of the guest rooms.” Emma’s mouth opens in protest, but before she can make a sound, Regina cuts her off, “This isn’t up for debate, dear. Your options are me or your parents, and might I remind you the child living in this household is potty trained and generally sleeps through the night.”

Emma smiles and doesn’t know what to say to Regina’s generosity. So she sticks with, “Let’s see these guest rooms, then.”

-

Emma stayed in the guest room for exactly two nights.

Regina had Charming, Henry, and Leroy bring all of Emma’s things to the mansion and a stack of boxes filled the room she’d chosen as hers. After the third night, the fact that her possessions are in the room is the only way it could ever be labeled as Emma’s.

On the third night, Emma tossed and turned restlessly. After two hours, she’d had enough and meandered downstairs for a glass of water.

She grinned when she opened the cupboard and saw it already stocked with her favorite snacks. Grabbing a rice krispie treat from the unopened box, Emma slid her back down the cabinet doors and plopped her body on the floor. The sound of her own chewing was loud enough that she didn’t hear feet padding through the living room and into the kitchen.

“Emma?” a soft, sleep-filled voice called through the kitchen. Messy brown hair flopped to the side as a face peeked around the corner of the island.

“Hey, there, kid. Your mom know you’re up this late?”

The look she received in response was so Regina it hurt a little bit. “Of course she doesn’t. You weren’t in your room.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” She shrugged, not sure how to explain to Henry how she’d felt suffocated by the boxes of stuff around her. Most of them filled with items  _ they’d _ bought together. She didn’t want to think about it, so she shook herself from the place her mind kept visiting. “What about you?” she looked up to his droopy eyes just as he yawned.

“I- I had a bad dream.” He said simply. The tone of his voice and the look on his face pained Emma. She reached to pull him down next to her.

“You wanna talk about it?” her head tilted as she took in the emotions that ran across his face.

“Honest?”

“Always.”

He nodded slowly. “I dreamt you left. You left and you didn’t say where you were going or when you’d be back.” Henry’s head hung down, his now-too-long hair covered the sadness she knew she’d find in his eyes.

“Hey, kid, look at me, okay?” He lifted his head to meet her eyes. “I know I screwed up. A few times. Maybe more than a few times. I shouldn’t have pushed you away, shouldn’t have just dropped you off here and not come back. Nothing I can tell you, nothing I can do, will ever be enough to say I’m sorry for that. I shouldn’t have done that. You- you deserve a mom who’s gonna stick around.” She smiled as she listened to the words in her head. “You deserve two moms who’re gonna stick around. I can’t promise that I’ll never leave. You’re too smart for me to lie to you about that.” Henry’s head dropped back down, so she lifted his chin back holding it gently in place. “But I will always  _ always  _ come back. You’re stuck with me, kid. You and your mom are stuck with me.”

Henry seemed to consider what she’d said for a second before his arms reached around her, pulling her into a tight hug. “I promise,” she whispered as she kissed the top of his head, ruffling his hair. He shook his head to make her stop, which only made her shake his hair harder.

“Mo-om,” he whined, his voice to deep now to be cute doing it. He rested his head against her shoulder when she ceased attack.

“Wait, since when does mom buy rice krispies?” his voice jumped excitedly, effectively ruining their moment.

“Don’t even think about it, young man. It is far too late for junk food. The same goes for your mother, but I’ve given up trying to control her eating habits.” A third voice joined them in the kitchen as Regina sat down against the other side of the cabinet. “Can I ask what we’re all doing on the kitchen floor at,” Regina looked up at the clock on the stove, “2 am?”

“You sure can’t,” Emma grinned. “Henry and I were just going to bed, but then you showed up and now it’s a party.”

“I hardly think my addition denotes a party, Ms. Swan.” Regina’s small eye roll was undermined by the grin on her face.

“Nope, definitely a party when Regina Mills walks in.”

Their eyes held, and Emma watched something dance in Regina’s eyes.

It had apparently been too much for Henry, as he jumped up from his spot, rubbing his hands against his superhero pajama pants, “Alrighty then, I’m going to bed,” he muttered walking toward the stairs.

“Night, kid.”

“Good night, Henry,” their voices called at the same time.

“And what about you, dear. Are you off to bed as well?” Regina slid her feet to rest between Emma’s on the cold floor.

When the blonde didn’t answer after a few moments, Regina slid closer toward her, sitting cross-legged between Emma’s outstretched legs, silently meeting Emma’s eyes to ask if their proximity was okay. Emma’s nod was nearly imperceptible, but Regina couldn’t have missed it.

“Emma?” she breathed.

“All that stuff in my room, it’s just, some of it is mine, yeah. But most of it- most of it was  _ ours _ .” Emma can’t hide the pain in her voice as she spits out the last word. “I just don’t want to be near it right now.”

“You don’t have to stay in that room, Emma. You never have to do something you don’t want to do,” Regina paused for a moment before clarifying, “except paperwork. Don’t think you can get out that easily.”

When Emma’s laugh was half-hearted at best, Regina continued.

“Seriously, Emma. You can stay in whichever room you want.” There was no mistaking the look on Regina’s face and Emma knew her vote for which room she wanted the blonde in. “But I understand if you aren’t ready for that,” the brunette looked over Emma’s shoulder, struggling to finish, “I’ll understand if you’re never ready for that.” Brown eyes searched green to try to understand the thoughts behind them.

“Regina,” Emma whispered, tangling her hands in the olive ones next to her.

“Emma?” Regina’s voice matched Emma’s as she continued her search for understanding behind Emma’s eyes.

Before she could find whatever it was she was looking for, green eyes closed and Emma closed the miniscule gap left between them, her lips resting a breath away from Regina’s. The brunette moved the rest of the way, bringing Emma’s lower lip between her own. They stayed that way for what was probably a few moments, lips moving as if they’d done this for years, but Emma couldn’t say. If the world had stopped turning, it wouldn’t matter so long as Regina was holding her like she was now, lips together, and bodies intertwined.

“I think I know where I want to stay,” she whispered breathily once they’d parted. “Just to sleep, though, yeah?”

“Of course, Emma, whatever you need.” Regina nodded, catching her breath as well. A mirth filled her eyes as she asked, “Where is it you’d like to stay, my dear?”

“With you. Always with you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m incredibly happy with this end result. This is the longest I’ve written both in fic and in one sitting, which really says something about the muse for this piece. Parts of this were incredibly cathartic for me to address some personal issues, so thank you for allowing me to analyze my own life while adding to my growing SQ collection.  
> Reviews are always appreciated. Find me on tumblr as maybeweare.


End file.
